


3 Months

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, Exorcist!Alma, Fluff, M/M, Pining, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Alma returns after a 3 month mission. He goes straight to Kanda's room.





	3 Months

**Author's Note:**

> A short cute drabble rp with my Kanda.

Alma knocked on Kanda's door. He had just returned from a mission. It was early in the morning but Alma didn't care. He had really missed his friends and wanted to let him know he was home.

An audible growl erupted from Kanda's room and the door creaked open dangerously slowly. From the darkness could be seen a very sleepy exorcist with a scowl to beat all scowls; Kanda had also just returned to base and had barely fallen asleep and now he was being woke up?!

"Hey Yuu! I missed you!" Alma whispered excitedly before jumping Kanda, giving him a big strong hug.

Kanda hissed like an angry cat but took it, mostly because he wasn't witnessed. The raven staggered back into the barren bedroom and slammed the door.  
"Get off me..." He groaned, too tired to deal with Alma's perkiness right then.

"Aww but Yuu didn't you miss me? It's been 3 whole months! I/had/ to come see you." Alma plopped down on Kanda's bed as it was the only place to sit in the room.

"Tch." He huffed, sitting down as well. Kanda was a mess, still dirty even and clearly exhausted. Even his hair was in shambles. Silently he clotheslined Alma and forced him to lay down, promptly throwing an arm.ovee the exuberant teen.  
"Shut up and sleep."

"Ack Yuu! What'er you doing?!" Alma was thrown back, he now last on his back on the bed. He blushed what was Yuu planning? It was no secret that Alma had a crush on Kanda. Everyone knew BUT Kanda who was too dense to notice.

"Tired." He grumbled, even more pushy when sleepy than not. His arm draped loosely over Alma's chest,hand hanging limply over the side of the narrow and rather uncomfortable bed.

Yuu must not know what he's doing... He'd never want to cuddle, not even as kids. Alma shifted to face Kanda a blush still on his cheeks. "Yuu... "He asked hesitantly. "Can I... Kiss you?" Alma whispered barely audible.

Kanda grunted again, burying his face in Alma's hair. He was very clearly not awake, squirming a little closer to seek warmth.

Alma smiled a little and kissed Kanda's cheek. "You're cute Yuu." He said before nuzzling the other and wrapping an arm around Kanda's middle. Alma knew Kanda was always cold and liked to be warm so he pulled the blanket up over the both of them before going back to cuddling.

The sleeping swordsman grumbled under his breath, something unintelligible but probably a complaint. He relaxed a bit once the blanket and warm reappeared, making a noise that was as close to content as Kanda could get.

Alma giggled a little and snuggled in closer, if that were possible. Kanda was cute when he wasn't angry at Alma for some reason or another. "Yuu... I think I love you..." Alma thought out loud thinking that Kanda was asleep already.

Alma nuzzled his sleeping friend once again before slowly falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and want more and I'll do my best to make it happen. :3


End file.
